


No More Promises

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited drabble I randomly wrote.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited drabble I randomly wrote.

**No More Promises.**

* * *

 

"I will kill you."

Loki told Tony when they first started doing whatever it is they were doing. He warned the mortal every time they pressed their bodies together and let the heat of passion engulf them. He hissed the words through lips swollen from kissing. He moaned it into Tony’s neck as he nibbled on it.   
Each time he spoke it, it became more of a reminder to himself than a threat to the mortal. Stark never answered back, never letting on if he even heard it. Even when they met in battle the very next day, he would remind himself.

"I will kill you."

Only to fall once again into those talented hands the same night. When he was alone he chanted it to himself. Fists clenched, nails dug deep into his palms. He threw away his drawings of the man. He always drew more.

Months went by, battles proceeded by sex, proceeded by battles. Wounding one another hours before kissing those same bruises gently.

No more.

Loki finally snapped. He nearly killed people, something he had inevitably been avoiding. Something he told himself he wasn’t doing for Stark. He screamed and laughed and blew holes in buildings. He burned stores, melted street lamps, blew up cell phones.   
The Iron Man arrived on scene and approached the god alone. Before Loki could begin fighting him, the metal arms encased him in a firm hug. He faltered, as he always did, from Starks touch. He began to wail, ignorant of the tears already streaming down his face.

" I HAVE to kill you…"

"No, you don’t."

"I will… I must kill you." Loki whispered, tears continued to fall from his face.   
Tony leaned back and flipped his mask up.   
“No, You DON’T.”

With a quiet whimper, Loki looked into Tony’s eyes. After all this time, he realized that it was never a threat, but a question. A question Stark refused to answer until now. Finally, Loki had the answer he had so desperately sought. After staring at Tony a moment longer he gave a childlike nod.

Tony smiled at last and touched the god’s face with his gauntlet encased hand. “Good. Now let’s go home.”


End file.
